Drabbles and Mini-Fics
by JaniceHope
Summary: A collection of drabbles and very short stories. Contains femslash. If that is not your cup of tea: Stay away. :)
1. Drabble 1

**Drabble 1  
**Pairing: Blair/Jo

Blair was watching Jo from across the room. Her roommate was, as always, repairing or constructing something. This time she was working on some electronics and radio equipment. This wasn't as messy as when she was working on her bike or returning after riding it.

And it offered Blair the chance to watch her from behind the book she pretended to read. At the moment, there was obviously some kind of problem there and Jo had bit her tongue so Blair could see the tip of it. Jo laughed quietly. With the problem solved, Jo wiped her hands on a towel nearby. Like so many times before, Blair admired the brunette's long, slender, and strong fingers that were now buried somewhere deep inside the radio. Blair whimpered as her mind went into overdrive, imagining what those finger could do to her. Blair imagined those fingers on her skin, tracing random patterns her on her body and doing all the things she would never allow her so-called dates to do. A shadow fell upon her and Blair looked up to find Jo standing in front of her, smirking.

"You know Blair. You're never going to finish your homework, if you don't stop day dreamin' about Prince Charles or whoever is your Prince of the day."

Blair bit her tongue and said nothing as Jo turned to go and clean herself up. Blair tilted her head to have a better view of Jo's butt as the brunette walked out of the room. She sighed if only she could tell Jo who her Prince Charming was. 

* * *

Thank you for reading. Feedback would be most appreciated.


	2. Drabble 2

**Drabble 2**  
Unrequited/secret love Jo

Jo was still lying awake. She couldn't sleep and of course it was Blair's fault. The Blonde had sneaked her way into Jo's heart and no matter how hard Jo tried to throw her out... she just couldn't. One smile, one of those annoying wheezing noises or sighs and there she was again.

Jo tossed and turned in her bed. From the loft bed she could hear Nat clearing her throat. Damn. _Did Nat wake up?_

Again, Jo turned and saw the moonlight coming through the window shining on Blair's pillow. She looked different at night. Peaceful and oh so very beautiful, in a natural way, not like an artificial beauty with all that make-up she liked to apply.

Jo smiled when she saw that Blair was drooling on her pillow and thought that it was very endearing. She secretly longed to be that pillow, a trusted friend that she could lean on to and seek comfort from.  
Not that Jo would under any circumstance admit to that. In fact she would probably tease the Blonde about it tomorrow. Deep inside Jo knew that no matter what Blair did or said to her, she would always treasure those secret nightly observations.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Feedback would be most appreciated.


	3. Drabble 3

**Drabble 3  
**Pairing: Blair/Jo

It was a bright and sunny day and the air was so hot that even doing nothing would make one sweat. Not the slightest breeze was blowing.

Blair licked her lips; she was thirsty, so very thirsty, but it wasn't the hot day that was affecting her. Jo had changed into her swimsuit to cool off. She had decided on swimming a few lazy laps in the pool. Blair admired her friend's well toned and muscled body.

Seeing Jo mastering powerful swim strokes inflamed Blair's imagination. The artist in her regarded every curve and every ripple of muscles under the flawless skin.  
When her room mate left the water Blair almost stood up to lick up the water drops that pearled down the delicious skin of Jo's body.

But a Blair Warner wouldn't do that in public and even less on school grounds. Imagine the scandal. So she lay back on her chair and unsuccessfully tried to appear unaffected.

Jo's eyes fell on her and the brunette presented her radiant smile as she passed by. With Blair's gaze focused on her retreating backside, Jo went inside.

She reappeared shortly afterwards with a bottle of cold water to offer Blair. "Here, it looks like you need it!"

"Tease," croaked the blonde, but took the offered beverage anyway. The cool liquid running down her throat felt rejuvenating. Feeling refreshed she didn't hesitate to pour the rest of the cool water over her body.

The two women gasped almost simultaneously.  
The cold water and the bold move had the same visceral effect on them.

"You are wet," stated Jo the obvious.

"So are you," deadpanned Blair.

"Oh yeah, what should we do about that?" challenged Jo.

"I think I have a brilliant idea," replied a rather smug Blair.

And for once Jo would agree with Blair on that. 

* * *

Thank you for reading. Feedback would be most appreciated.


	4. Drabble 4

**Drabble 4**  
Pairing Jo/Blair

Jo was dirty with mud all over her and Blair could still see the sweat glistening on her dusty face. The brunette looked simply stunning in her racing gear. She had won the motorcycle tournament and walked to Blair like a victorious warrior coming home after the battle. Blair greeted her with a smile and a shy kiss.

Both climbed into the back of Mrs. Garrett's van. There were blankets and pillows on the floor. Jo threw her helmet into a corner and got rid of her gloves. She closed the doors behind her and turned around to see her girlfriend making herself comfortable.

Almost menacingly Jo crawled towards Blair who was whimpering in anticipation. With an unexpected tender gesture Jo stroked the blonde's face before bending down to kiss her and collect her promised reward. 

* * *

Thank you for reading. Feedback would be most appreciated.


	5. Drabble 5

**Drabble 5**  
Pairing: Jo/Blair

What was formerly known as the bustling metropolis New York was now a quiet place. In the distance, few birds flew over the toxic nuclear wasteland.

From her vantage point on the 60th floor of the skeleton of the former Warner Industries Tower, Jo let the sight sink in. She had seen some video footage of the devastation before, but now she had seen it first hand down in the streets and from up above. And after all she had witnessed this one hurt the most. This had been her home town. And to finally see the destruction with her own eyes was a little overwhelming.

It had taken her three years after the initial attacks to finally get here. It hadn't been easy to secure a passage from war torn Europe back to America.

But she'd found other Americans who wanted to go back home. Together they had taken a boat and with a lot of luck, they had made it to the other side of the Atlantic Ocean with only minor casualties.

Landing on the shore of Florida, she then had fought her way through the civil war zones along the East Coast, whose other major cities didn't look much differently from NYC.

Yet, here in the rubble she had found hope. It was that one sentence that was written in big red letters on the wall of her former bedroom. The writing was barely visible underneath the burn marks.

"Meet me at the cabin. Love B."

Jo readied herself, and checked her NBC- protective gear for any leaks and sorted her automatic rifle and backpack. She smiled under her mask as she slowly and carefully descended the ruined tower. She had a new goal and no one would stop her from getting there. She had survived 5000 miles, she would survive another 500. She would find her love. Nothing would keep them apart. Not even the end of the world. 

* * *

Thank you for reading. Feedback would be most appreciated.


	6. Drabble 6

**Drabble 6**  
Pairing: Jo/Blair

Three words with so much meaning.

Blair was amazed, not only because those words were said to her, but also because of the person who said them.

Many had hurled those words at her before. She was used to them and she didn't care. But now Jo had said them and it left Blair devastated.

Did she really mean them?

But who wouldn't, considering what Blair had told Jo in confidence.

The door to the shared room opened and stopped her musings. Blair looked up to see Jo entering. Both regarded each other in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry," Jo finally said. "I don't hate you. It's... it is actually the opposite. I am sorry for being afraid. Forgive me Blair." The brunette looked ashamed of herself.  
"I love you."

"Let's talk, Jo. I don't want you to be afraid of or with me. And I don't ever want to feel what I felt when you said that to me. I couldn't take it." 

* * *

Thank you for reading. Feedback would be most appreciated.


	7. Drabble 7

**Drabble 7**  
Pairing: sort of Jo/Blair

Jo raised her beer can, gulped down a large part of it, and let out loud burp.

"That's disgusting," said Blair, slurring the words.

"I know. You can do that too." Jo assured her. "Come on. Just do it."

"No. No. A lady shouldn't do that." The Blonde protested, but nevertheless opened another can. "Oh, no!"

"What is it, Blair?"

"Look, I broke a nail!" she pouted. Angry with the offending container Blair emptied the can in one long swig. She crumbled the can on the table and threw it into the trash. "Score!" she cheered. Then she burped louder than Jo did.

Blair beamed with drunken pride and Jo was very impressed. She high-fived her room mate and cackled. Maybe the Blonde wasn't so bad after all. 

* * *

Thank you for reading. Feedback would be most appreciated.


End file.
